Logan Forsythe
John Logan Forsythe (born January 14, 1987) is a professional baseball second baseman for the Tampa Bay Rays of Major League Baseball (MLB). He played in MLB for the San Diego Padres from 2011 through 2013. Prior to playing professionally, Forsythe played college baseball for the University of Arkansas. He also competed for the United States national baseball team in the 2007 Pan American Games. San Diego Padres The Padres chose Forsythe in the supplemental first round (46th overall pick) of the 2008 Major League Baseball Draft. Forsythe progressed to the Double-A San Antonio Missions by the 2009 season while playing his college position of third base. In 2010, Forsythe was switched to second base at Double-A, and he made starts at second, third, and short with the Triple-A Tucson Padres in 2011. Forsythe was called up to the majors for the first time on May 4, 2011. He was called up again on May 26 when Orlando Hudson went on the disabled list and started ten games at second base. After going back to Triple-A in mid-June, Forsythe was recalled on July 16 when Chase Headley strained his calf. Forsythe was mostly used as a pinch hitter or late inning defensive replacement until Headley broke his pinkie and went on the DL in August, and Forsythe took over as the regular third baseman until his 2011 season was ended by knee surgery. Forsythe finished 2011 with a .213/.281/.287 line in 36 starts and 62 total games. Forsythe was a candidate to make the 2012 Opening Day roster as a utility infielder, but a broken sesamoid in his left foot required surgery during spring training and he opened the season on the disabled list. After a brief stop in Triple-A, Forsythe returned to the Major League club on June 3 and became the regular second baseman. Forsythe made 73 starts at second base and also put in time at shortstop and third base. He finished 2012 hitting .273/.343/.390 with 6 home runs. Forsythe hit for a .313 batting average at Petco Park, the highest single-season average for any player at Petco Park with more than 110 at-bats. He also slugged .493 at Petco, over one-hundred points higher than his overall total. Forsythe was sidelined by plantar fasciitis in spring training and opened the 2013 season on the 60-day disabled list. After a brief rehab stint with Triple-A Tucson, he was activated on June 10 when Jedd Gyorko went to the DL with a groin strain. Forsythe manned second base until Gyorko returned in mid-July, and then served the club in a utility role playing shortstop, second, and third as well as both corner outfield positions. His plantar fasciitis returned at the end of the season, and he was largely limited to a pinch hitting role. Forsythe batted .214/.281/.332 on the season with 6 home runs in 75 games played and 220 at-bats. Tampa Bay Rays On January 22, 2014, the Padres traded Forsythe, Brad Boxberger, Matt Lollis, Matt Andriese, and Maxx Tissenbaum to the Tampa Bay Rays in exchange for Alex Torres and Jesse Hahn.